Frozen Solid
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: Anna runs into a bit of a situation when she encounters a witch that cursed her with a...penis?..which requires some attention, Who will take one for the team and help Anna release...Elsa or Kristoff find out...Warning mild rape, creampie, throatfuck,possible incest, not for kids so go away,I do not own frozen and g!p dominant Anna..yeah..One shot! Cum shot! Lmao


Frozen Solid

"Can't catch me Kristoff!"Anna shouted.

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet!?"Kristoff challenged.

The princess was being chased by the ice deliverer, dodging crowds of is the annual market day in Arendale, a big event where all traders across the known kingdoms come to Arendale advertising and promoting their stock to the citizens or royalty in order become known and grow their business, ofcause the princess saw this as a perfect opportunity to play a game of chase with Kristoff, using the crowd as obstacles in her favor, Kristoff ran faster in order to grab onto her collar, he missed.

"Ha! Too slow!"Anna taunted, looking back at Kristoff.

"Anna watchout!"Kristoff warned, but it was too late, Anna crashed into an elderly woman with an apple, the Apple fell on the ground, shmooshed by a passing civilian, the elderly lady lip quivered at the sight, Anna got up and clean her dress and was going to help the elder up, but she slapped her hand away.

"Look what you done you clumsy fool!"The elder shouted, drawing attention around her.

"I'm so sorry I will pay for anything I ruined."Anna reassured, Elder was mumbling to herself.

"No you can't! You can't replace that apple you swine!"The elder spat, Anna looked confused, Kristoff glared at the old lady.

"You better watch the way you speak to the princess."Kristoff threatened. The elder rolled her eyes.

"Royalty does not effect someone like me, mortal!"Elder hissed. Kristoff squinted his eyes at her, she returned the glare.

"Look I will buy you a whole bunch of apples in two baskets, heck how bout three!"Anna offered with a big warm smile.

"No! It's not about the darn apple, freckles! It's about what's in it, it was something I concocted for 12 years and now it's gone!"Elder said through gritted teeth, both Anna and Kristoff looked at eachother suspiciously.

"Concocted? What are you a wizard?"Anna snorted at her own joke.

"No fool! I'm a witch!"The elder claimed.

"No way."Kristoff deadpanned.

"With magic? Lies."Anna denied.

"Magic, really Anna."Kristoff deadpanned, Anna shrugged.

"I am so!"The self proclaimed witch whined.

"A witch that takes 12 years to concoct a potion? You must not be that good of a witch."Anna said, then they both burst out laughing, some of the crowd giggled along with them, The witch blush looking around.

"It was an off couple of years!"The witch protested, face beat red.

"Oh yeah that's right, you couldn't find your glasses in your old age!"Kristoff mocked in an old lady voice, this time the entire audience around them started laughing with them, the old lady was embarrassing that quickly turned to rage.

"ENOUGH!"The elder shouted in a demonic voice, Dark Green aura around her, everyone stopped laughing, someone in the crowd ran away from the scene.

"YOU PRINCESS! SHALL BE CURSED, CURSED WITH A DESIRE WHICH CANNOT BE QUENCHED BY YOUR OWN HAND BUT BY ANOTHER! AS YOU PROLONG SAID DESIRE, IT WILL ULTIMATELY DESTROY YOU AND FEAST APON YOUR PUTRID INSIGNIFICANT MIND!"The witch shouted aura flowing around her, energy gathering around her hand,everyone looked at Anna, She swallowed her spit and pointed at Kristoff.

"He started it, curse him!"Anna said quickly.

"Anna!"Kristoff shouted in panic,the witch blasted Anna with the green light, luminating her in a bright green light, until poof, smoke covered her form. She was shielding herself, she peaked open an eye to see if she can still see.

"Well that's about it."The witch shrugged in a normal voice, walking away like nothing happened.

"Oh my gosh Kristoff! what am I, a monkey!? A fish!"

"Anna."

"I'm an ogre aren't I? Man I don't even like Onions!"

"Anna."

"What if the spell is that I'm not in a spell but I was in a spell all along!"

"Annaaah."

"Or maybe I turned into a monkey, I do feel like going for bananas right now."Kristoff shaked Anna to get her attention.

"Anna you didn't turn into anything!"Kristoff exclaimed. Anna smiled at the news and did a victory pose.

"Ha! My sister must have given me immunity over all magic or something, I totally wasn't worried at all, Ha you hear me dumb witch! You ain't got dung on me!"Anna said in a tough voice, The witch looked back then rolled her eyes and continued walking away, Anna noticed everyone was staring at her with shocked expression on their faces.

"What?"Anna asked simply.

"Well Anna looks like you already got a banana in your pants."Kristoff said coughing and signaled Anna's lower region with his eyes. Anna looked confused then looked down to see a tent in her she pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties, she was holding a 7 and half inch cock in her hand and it seemed to be hard and... hers.

"Oh what?"Anna asked in disbelief, A woman in the crowd fainted, no one noticed, they were all to busy staring at Anna's cock.

"Anna hurry we need to see your sister."Kristoff shouted, running to the castle.

"I'm coming! I'm coming I just can't walk with this thing!"Anna shouted back,Anna was pacing like a sumo wrestler ready to fight, she couldn't walk with a hard cock throbbing between her legs, it was weird that it felt like hers,Kristoff made his way in the castle, looking around,he heard Elsa's voice in her study, upstairs.

"Come on!"Kristoff gestured running up the stairs, Anna finally made her way inside the castle, legs hurting from squatting, she watched Kristoff running up the mountain of stairs.

"Really!?"

Elsa was in her study, sitting at her desk discussing important duties with her assistant Kai, they were at this for hours and need not be disturbed by anyone, it was of that much great importance to them.

"Should we invite Tiffany or Tina? Or invite both to the ball?"Elsa asked, wiggling her quill.

"No your majesty, I suggest inviting Tiffany because Tina will upset the guests over her husband's death, and we are in celebration, not consolidation."Kai said with poise, Elsa nodded and wrote down the name.

"How about Rapunzel?"Elsa asked.

"Yes your majesty,she needs a happy time after her abusive relationship with a lady called Gothel."Kai said sadly, Elsa wrote down her name.

"What about Maleficent?"Elsa asked, waggling her foot.

"No way! She's gross!"Kai said with disgust, Elsa stared up at him before she could say something Kristoff burst through the door, panting like crazy.

"Kristoff? What's wrong?"Elsa asked, concerned, Kristoff waited a good 30 seconds before he spoke.

"You're majesty,Elsa, it's your sister she needs our help."Kristoff said.

"What's wrong with Anna, tell me."Elsa demanded, Anna walked in, finally, Elsa ran to Anna and hugged her.

"Anna I thought you were hurt."Elsa said softly, enjoying the warmth of her sister.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine sis."Anna said, giggling nervously.

"It's not polite to poke Anna."Elsa scolded,feeling something jab on her thigh.

"Yeah that's not me, you see Elsa, Kristoff and I got into trouble with a witch and kinda cursed me, look."Anna explained, she pushed Elsa gently away from her, pulled up her dress revealing a hard cock, Elsa was about to scream but Kai beat her to it, he screamed like a girl, they all stared at him, Anna pulled down her dress.

"I will make my leave."Kai said clearing his throat,bowing before walking away with great poise.

"How did this happen, Anna what did you do?"Elsa asked concerned.

"I knocked some old lady that happend to be a witch over, she had an apple that she was like super protective over, I offered to help but she cursed me and now I have-"

"Man junk." Kristoff finished, Anna nodded, Elsa walked back and forth trying to think of a plan to solve this problem.

"Well did you ask troll how to reverse this, this, this..."Elsa was gesturing wildly to Anna's crotch.

"Man junk."Kristoff finished again.

"Yeah, that was the first place we stopped by, he said that, you should do it with a helping hand."Anna explained, Kristoff nodded in agreement . Elsa groaned.

"So we basically have to let you...uh let go?"Elsa asked softly, Both Kristoff and Anna nodded, Elsa sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Showed it to me again."Elsa said flatly,Anna pulled up her dress again, Kai just came in with dinner on a tray, he screamed and dropped the tray, All 3 people in the room stared at him, he bowed before leaving again.

"Can't you, you know do it, yourself..you know be your own helping hand?"Elsa asked carefully.

"Hmmm I dunno let me try."Anna said,reaching for her cock, wrapping her hand around it, She started jerking herself off with her tounge sticking out, Elsa blushed and looked away and Kristoff did the same, whistling.

"Yeah, I don't think anything is happening guys, I can't feel my hand wrap around it, and I don't feel anything happening to it, so it's not working I need a helping hand."Anna explained, she looked at both of them.

"Who's taking one for the team?"Anna asked softly.

"Elsa!"Kristoff answered quickly.

"No way! You're her boyfriend! You're doing it!"Elsa countered, Anna smiled and looked at Kristoff.

"Hey yeah you are! C'mon Kristoff just a quick shake then I'm done."Anna said walking towards him, Kristoff backed into a wall.

"No thanks I don't do that! It will be like me doing it to me, I mean like me doing it to another guy! I don't think it works that way!"Kristoff explained nervously.

"You can just suck it, like I do to you, it will cum out quickly like yours did."Anna explained innocently.

"Anna!"Kristoff and Elsa both shouted faces red with embarrassment.

"No way Anna! That's just too weird!"Kristoff shouted running away, right out the castle, riding on Sven, traveling across the forest, through stormy weathers, hiking up mountains, he was traveling bravely, he didn't know where, but he was traveling.

"Jerk! You can do yourself for now on!"Anna shouted, and then sighed, She turned to Elsa, she was rubbing her arm looking around,when she saw Anna looked at her, she smiled at her nervously.

"Elsa I-"Anna started.

"To the library! Let's see if we can find a counter reaction spell."Elsa shouted all of a sudden, running passed Anna out the door, heading to the library.

"Elsa c'mon! It hurts to walk!"Anna whined, walking like a sumo wrestler after her sister.

Several hours passed, it's dawn, Anna was sitting down, she couldn't move around searching the bookcases like her sister, the desire was growing, she needed release, she stared at her sister reading a book mouthing the words as she read, she really, stared at her sister,admiring her features, her smooth leg was exposed,the icy dress made her boobs look succulent,she stared at Elsa's soft luscious lips, mouthing words then licking them and continued reading,Anna noticed her sister has a nice butt too,she's never been touched, she's so pure. Anna thought, I want shook her head.

"Why didn't you runaway like Kristoff, I wish you would though I'm having bad thoughts about you, like crazy bad."Anna confessed, rubbing her aching cock, it did nothing to contain her arousal.

"Nonsense Anna, I will help you no matter what, I will look through every book if I have to,think of this as an adventure, you love adventures, come over here I found a map!"Elsa said excitedly,walking to the location, Anna watched her hips sway as she herself got up and walked over, she was behind Elsa holding her sister and placing her head on her shoulder,Elsa giggled at the action.

"Look I think there's like a hidden cave over here in Camelot, if we get over there, there might be a-"Anna wasn't paying attention, she was paying attention to her body pressed against Elsa's, her clothed cock was between Elsa's clothed butt cheeks, she rubbed herself against Elsa's ass and let out a tiny moan. She grabbed Elsa's boobs and squeezed them and bucked into her sister's butt, it made her cock throb,and she felt tingle down in her balls . Elsa held onto the table, surprised at her sister's lewd action, each of Anna's thrusts send Elsa forward.

"Anna stop this!"Elsa warned, Anna didn't stop she was dry humping her sister's butt, Elsa pushed her off and she fell on the floor . Anna groaned in frustration.

"It felt so good Elsa! I can't take this anymore! It's driving me crazy! I need to release! I can't even think straight!"Anna shouted in frustration, pulling on her braids.

"Anna we can head to Camel-"

"I can't make it in time for Camelot! At that time I will probably make love to a dear before we get there!, Gosh even that sounds good right now!"Anna said sounding like she was on the verge of tears,Elsa looked at the rest of the books, then at the map, she sighed, she didn't think it would come to this this.

"Fine, let's uhm go to my room, I don't want anyone to see me doing this to you."Elsa said sounding defeating, Anna smiled up and then hugged her.

"Thanks Elsa I promise I will try to cum quick."Anna reassured.

"Great Anna."Elsa sighed, They made their way to Elsa's room,Anna didn't even admire the room she just sat on Elsa's bed and pulled off the dress piece and pulled down her underwear, her dick was standing right up, Elsa sighed and sat herself down on the floor infront of her sister, she raised her hand hesitantly and wrapped it around her sister's cock, Anna raised her head at the feeling of having her sister's delicate soft hand around her cock, it throbbed and Elsa pulled her hand away with an eek.

"What? What is it!"Anna said, looking around if there's a rat somewhere.

"It moved."Elsa said softly. Anna groaned in frustration then laughed at how silly her sister was.

"It's suppose to do that Elsa, it means I like what you doing, please do it again."Anna explained, Elsa wrapped her hand right back with a loose grip, and began jerking up and down.

"Like this?"Elsa asked looking up into Anna's eyes, Anna guided her hand with the what pleasure felt most, tightening her grip and increasing the pace, Anna sighed at the pleasure she was finally feeling.

"Oooh yeah sis, just like that."Anna moaned, Elsa kept her pace, watching her sister's face, Anna was closing her eyes and biting her lip, precum started leaking out of her head, lubing up the cock, soon fapping noises were being heard, Elsa shook her head, she was staring at her sister in pleasure, she was the one that's horny not her, she needs to distract herself.

"Ar-are you almost done Anna?"Elsa asked still pumping her meat, Anna just moaned in response,Elsa looked at her sister's cock, She used her other hand to to feel around the head of cock, She can't describe it really, but it felt more sensitive somehow, she rubbed the head around the palm of her hand and rubbed it in circles with her thumb to feel it.

"I-I just want to know if I'm doing this right, you know."Elsa said looking up at Anna to smile at her, when she saw she was still closing her eyes, she looked back at her cock,jerking Anna off at a slightly more faster pace Anna was bucking into it, Elsa looked underneath, she saw the testicles, and felt it out of curiosity, feeling how round they are and smooth, Anna moaned louder, feeling her soft hand on her balls was driving Anna crazy.

"Oooh aah Elsa, God yes! Play with my balls! Just don't stop I freaking love your hands right now!"Anna shouted, gripping her sister's bed, Elsa was startled by the sudden outburst but did as she was told, massaging Anna's balls, while she was pumping at a faster pace.

"Like, like this Anna?"Elsa asked cautiously,smiling up at her sister again.

"Aaaah fffffffff Yeaaah sis you're so good at this!"Anna moaned, feeling something rise inside her.

"Oh okay, I won't stop then."Elsa said concentrating on what she's doing, biting her lip, gripping tighter and pumping as fast as she can.

"Aaaw yeah! God I love your voice! It's so nice, it helps me even more."Anna moaned, Elsa didn't understand what she meant but she just continued getting her sister off, Anna closed her eyes and concentrated on Elsa's hands on her, she wanted to blow on her right now, she would be the first to do that to her sister, she's so beautiful, she can't get over how soft Elsa's hands are, so delicate, so soft, it's on her cock pumping her, God yes, with that thought she felt her balls tighten she was ready.

"Elsa I'm going to, to aaaah!"Anna couldn't finish, she saw stars still feeling her sister pump her.

"I'm going to wha-"Elsa was cut off by cum spurts,first load shot on her cheek and in mouth(because it was still open), second load between her breasts, slowly dripping down her cleavage, third load on her face again, Elsa closed her eyes, milking Anna's cock for more build up cum, Anna hummed in pleasure, and secretly loved seeing her sister in her cum, she had never seen her so...dirty.

"Hmmm sorry sis."Anna said through half lidded eyes, she felt relieved and wiped her face with her hands, and her cleavage making it stared at her cleavage.

"It's okay Anna, as long as it's over I don't care, as weird as it sounds I'm just glad I can satisfy you."Elsa said with a giggle smiling up at her sister, her sister looked at her with a hungry gaze, her cock began to rise again.

"Oh no, now what?"Elsa asked with concern on her face, staring at the cock. Anna couldn't think straight she was still horny, she stared at Elsa's soft lips, slightly pouting at her cock,Anna licked her own lips.

"Did I do it wrong? I don't understand, it's suppose to gone."Elsa said sadly, disappointed in herself watching the cock stand up straight again.

"No Elsa, you did everything right, it's just...I want more!"Anna said darkly, Elsa look up at her sister, staring into her teal eyes, it was a darker shade.

"Wait what?"Elsa said, Anna pounced on her sister, choking her sister.

"Anna *gag*"Anna shoved her aching cock in her sister's mouth, and began bucking into her until her cock made its way down her sister's throat, listening to her sister gagging, feeling her throat tighten around her cock felt amazing to Anna, She felt Elsa's wet tounge lick around her shaft, She moaned at the feeling.

"Oooh Yeaaah this feels way better, sorry sis I need that mouth, please don't die it's nothing personal."Anna grunted alittle drool dripping down her lip as she spoke, She was face fucking her own sister to get off, Elsa tried to pull away but Anna kept her in place, she could freeze her sister but she didn't want anything to happend to her again, she don't want to almost kill her again, she's powerless, she tried to call her sister's name but it only sent vibrations around her cock, Anna picked up the pace.

"Aaah Aaah! Yeah sis! Tell me more baby, let me hear you gag again!"Anna moaned, going a little deeper down her sister's throat earning gags, drool escaped Elsa's mouth and her eyes began to tear, Anna loved the feeling of her meat inside her mouth, it was warm, wet and soft .She looked down to see her sister with a sad expression on her, it looked hot with her member jabbed down her throat, Anna moaned at the sight, threw her head back and fucked her face more harder.

"Yeah that's it almost there, first I'm going to fill your throat with my cream, then I'm going to fill your womb and make your sexiness mine!"Anna hissed, Elsa's eyes grew wide at what she just heard, Anna was about to cum.

"Aah Aaaah I'm Cumming Elsa it's it's Ooooh yeah!"Anna moaned, Eyes closed, still fucking her sister's throat in a slow pace, Elsa had no choice but to swallow each load that came down, she choke on one and began coughing, Anna let her go, and she spat out the cum and coughed, wiping her mouth, good thing she breathe through her nose or she would've passed out she glared at her sister, Anna was panting.

"Anna, why! How could you do something so...so!"Elsa was to frustrated to finish her sentence, Anna only smirked.

"So hot? You don't understand what it's like to feel horny beyond comprehension it's still not gone! Let me show you how I feel!"Anna said with a devilish grin, launching at Elsa, She ripped her slit of he dress further exposing her milky legs.

"Anna stop this at once!"Elsa snapped blushing, slapping her with both hands, Anna did the same, the both slapped eachother's hands until Anna won and pulled Elsa's ice panties aside and shoved fingers inside and began to pump, surprisingly to Anna it was already wet, Elsa gasped at the feeling of someone else's fingers inside her.

"Wow sis, you already wet, you are sucha perv."Anna purred, rubbing her clit, Elsa bit her lip and held a moan.

"Stop this Anna it's inappropriate!"Elsa scolded weakly.

"Oh shut up and let me get you off, my queen."Anna said seductively, Kissing Elsa's cheek, pumping further inside, trying to go deeper inside her sister's virgin cunt, secretly preparing her for her cock, Elsa through her head back and moaned at the pain and pleasure, bucking into the fingers, spreading her legs, Anna loved having her sister literally at her fingers tips, controlling her like a puppet, she's going to make her, her love slave.

"You're so hot Elsa, I love everything about you, your legs, your delicious legs, I want to suck on them and slap them, I want to suck on your breasts and squeeze and grope them, your lower lips, your love hole,I just want to see it drool every time I look at it, so I can suck the nectar from it, God these fancy ice high heels,you keeping that on! It will look so hot when I ravished you with my penis!, God look at those lips."Anna said drunken In lust, Elsa only looked at her, mouth slightly agaped,she couldn't talk with fingers inside her bringing her to the edge, Anna began making out with her sister, sucking her tounge dry and swallowing the spit then ended the make out session to lick her cheek, Elsa bit her lip and moaned.

"Anna this isn't you, it's the male hormones talking."Elsa moaned.

"So What?, I love it, now let's get you off, my darling sister."Anna said darkly, she shoved her fingers deep inside her sister's cunt, wiggling her fingers inside her, Elsa moaned bucking into the fingers, she was nearly there.

"Aaaah god Anna, no stop!"Elsa moaned, Anna kept finger fucking her sister, she saw her eyes begin to flicker, she must be close so she decided to pick up the pace, Elsa felt herself about to explode.

"Noooo aaahnna Aaaah!"Elsa screamed, Eyes rolled at the back of her head, she arched her back, shaking like crazy then her orgasm washed over her body, it felt amazing, Anna was still playing with her privates, then she picked her sister up and threw her on her bed with monstrous strength. Anna jump on the bed and crawled to her sister.

"Anna no! Give me a second to catch my breathe."Elsa said panting moving away from Anna with little strength she had, Anna pulled her sister towards her,cock already hard, ready to put it inside her sister's pussy,

"No Elsa I can't wait! I need to take you while you still can't put up a fight."Anna hissed,ripping Elsa's panties, slowly putting her cock inside her, Elsa struggled, then Anna pushed passed her hymen, Elsa screamed in pain, Anna moaned, she felt her sister close in on her cock, then she began thrusting inside her sister, holding onto her sister's smooth thighs.

"Anna you hurting me! Please stop."Elsa sobbed.

"It's okay Elsa I know it hurts but it will feel better, trust me."Anna reassured, trying not to go rough so she don't hurt her sister, even though her hormones wanted her to go faster, she couldn't fight it, so she thrust harder into her sister, the feeling of her sister's pussy,she could feel Elsa squeezing around her cock.

"Aaaah biscuits! Elsa you're so uhm tight? What I'm trying to say is this feels so good."Anna grunted, Pulling Elsa's legs, thrusting harder into her sister trying to go deeper inside her, Elsa had her legs in the air, she was beginning to feel immense pleasure from the force of the blows her pussy was taking, it felt amazing, she digged her nails into her sister's back.

"Aaah Aaah Aaah oh Anna yeah!"Elsa moaned,the bed was creaking from the intense thrusts Anna was giving Elsa, the platinum blonde was moaning loud, she wrapped her legs around Anna, ice heels digging into her sister's back.

"Aaah aah Yeaaah! Feels so amazing I think I'm going to explode!"Anna moaned loudly.

"I'm not letting you go! I'm so close!"Elsa hissed biting hard on Anna's neck,legs tightly wrapped around Anna.

"Elsa I'm going to aaaah! Oooh yeah."Anna sighed, bucking into Elsa's pussy, shooting her cream up her sister's hole, load after load, she felt her sister's pussy milking her cock, Elsa kept her inside her, holding her in place, legs still wrapped around her, Elsa orgasmed when she felt the spurts of cum shoot inside her, Elsa's eyes were nearly rolled up, she was giggled at the amazing feeling of the Orgasm gave her, Anna fell on Elsa, both girls were panting.

"Ooh my god that was amazing, God its still not gone!"Anna said panting on Elsa's neck, Elsa giggled.

"I wouldn't mind another load inside me, it's so warm."Elsa purred, Anna looked up at her sister with hungry eyes again, smirking at her.

Kristoff came home with the antidote,he had traveled to Camelot and decided to surprise Anna with it, that way she will still love him for literally running away from their problems. He opened the door to Elsa's room.

"Good news guys, I got the anti-what the..."Kristoff eyes grew wide and mouth hung open and Sven's aswel, Anna was fucking her sister doggy style, holding onto her sister's waist to take deeper and harsher thrusts inside her, harsh slapping noises could be heard, Anna wasn't wearing clothes just her signature boots, Elsa was still in her ice dress and ice heels, but her legs were exposed, the bottom piece was ripped into a short skirt, and her breasts were free, both girls were sweating from the intense fucking they were in, moans and grunts were heard.

"Uh guys?"Kristoff tried.

"Aaah Aaah! Oooh Elsa you feel so freakin good! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!"Anna said completely driven by her lust and craving, eyes completely dark.

"Aaah Aaah aah Oooh yeah! More give me more of your cream! All of it inside me!"Elsa moaned, drool and tears on her face, she was smiling like an idiot, enjoying the thrusts inside her, she was also completely driven by lust and craving Anna's delicious cock, eyes dark blue, Kristoff slowly closed the door.

"Well Sven, once they exhausted, we going to pour this gunk on Anna's penis, then everything will be back to normal."Kristoff sighed.

"Or she will leave you for Elsa."Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

"Don't be dumb sven, that will never happen...I think."They listen to the intense moans and noisy slaps from the skin on skin contact the sisters had, something told Kristoff that she don't think Anna wants the antidote anymore, but she's still gonna help her regardless.

"Stupid witch."Kristoff muttered.

Author's note:G!p fanfics huh, if Ronda Rousey had a cock, and she pounds the shit outta me, I would totally be into that, some girls are probably into that shit just like me, hell some guys will be aswel, but I'm into alot of dark shit and so are some of you, that's why you reading my fics...or maybe you just checking it out for the first time, either way thanks for reading and expect more weird and dark fics from me, deuces.


End file.
